


Просто осень

by Alex80mph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph





	Просто осень

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/gifts).



Хроноворот презрительно - презрительно - поблескивает на полке в комнате Вальбурги. Он стоял и ждал там Гарри все это время, хотя, конечно, Гарри не знал об этом. Потому что если бы знал, то поступил бы так, как он сейчас поступает: схватил бы дрожащими руками тонкую золотую цепочку и не начал бы просчитывать - три года, восемь месяцев и тринадцать дней. Он понит точно, ему даже не надо считать, как-будто кто-то внутри него сам ведет подсчет. Не со дня Битвы и смерти Волдеморта. Нет. Со дня, когда Гарри не смог спасти Снейпа.  
Он откручивает нужное количество оборотов, и напряжение и страх пропадают, как по волшебству. Остается только угрюмая решимость. Ему наплевать на все законы, о которых говорила и будет говорить Гермиона. О том, что в ход времени нельзя вмешиваться и все такое. Он должен. Почему Гарри не возвращается в Министерство и не пытается спасти Сириуса, он не думает. Три полных оборота, восемь полуоборотов и тринадцать коротких щелчков.  
Хижина скрипит сама по себе, кажется, она сейчас развалится и Гарри в сердцах думает: пусть бы уже развалилась. Чем так. Он прячется за дверью и ждет. Мучительных два три часа, пока в комнату не входит Снейп, и Гарри словно обливает ледяной водой. Он такой же - а какой же еще он может быть - высушенный и словно уже мертвый, с пустыми страшными глазами, в которых один долг и усталость, и ничего больше. Гарри дрожит от нетерпения, от желания, необходимости что-то сделать. Но он вынужден ждать. Просматривать всю сцену по второму разу, Волдеморта, Нагини, Снейпа, себя и Гермиону. Он кусает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать на самого себя: убирайся уже! Дай мне сделать свое дело!  
Когда тот Гарри уходит, он бросается к лежащему на полу Снейпу, больно ударяясь коленями о деревянный пол.  
\- Профессор! Профессор!  
Забытое за эти годы обращение легко возвращается к Гарри. Он трясет Снейпа за плечо, даже ударяет его по лицу несколько раз. Он должен прийти в себя, должен, у него наверняка есть способ.  
\- Поттер - Слабый шепот, и из ужасных дыр на шее выплескивается еще кровь. - Вы назойливы до неприличия.  
\- Профессор, - повторяет Гарри, - Это я.  
Словно Снейп не понимает кто это.  
\- Я вижу. Еще пока...  
\- Скажите, что мне сделать? Я пришел... - Гарри умолкает, не в силах говорить дальше, цепляясь за цепочку хроноворота.  
\- Я уже... Уже понял, - Снейп выкашливает слова вместе с кровью. - И советую вам... Возвращаться назад.  
\- Что? - Гарри чувствует, что сердце бьется как бешенное.  
\- Возвращайтесь домой, Поттер. Оставьте меня. Я... Не смогу... Так дальше.  
На секунду - на секунду - черные глаза вспыхивают знакомым огнем, ненависть, презрение и что-то кипит и плавится вместе.  
Гарри пытается пальцами зажать раны на шее, упрямо качая головой, не чувствуя катящихся слез.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой, кривя рот - Нет, я спасу вас, я не могу так - жить с этим, с вами, вот так вот...  
\- Гарри, - говорит Снейп, и Гарри вздрагивает. - Отпусти меня. Так должно быть. Тебе это не нужно, поверь мне.  
Голос Снейпа, кажется идет не из горла, а откуда-то еще, может быть, от стен, а может, быть, он звучит у Гарри в голове. Он не понимает, о чем говорит Снейп или понимает слишком хорошо. Понимает всю ненависть, все презрение и то самое "что-то еще" - одержимость. Болезнь.  
\- Ты понимаешь, - говорит Снейп - Понимаешь. Уходи.  
Гарри смотрит в черные глаза, наполненные болью и страстью, чужой, чуждой.  
\- Тебе это не нужно, Гарри, - говорит Снейп в последний раз, и Гарри. Гарри ему верит.  
Он не смотрит, как Снейп умирает, не ловит последний взгляд, но остается до самого конца, для себя и для него. Чтобы понмить об этом потом и знать, что он выбрал и как. на Гриммо он разбивает хроноворот в комнате Вальбурги и выходит оттуда, не оборачиваясь.


End file.
